1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windmill blade with booster members and more particularly pertains to increasing the speed that the windmill circulates with a windmill blade with booster members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windmill blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, windmill blades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating power are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,454 to Class discloses a method and apparatus for balancing wind turbine rotors comprising a balancing weight having an essentially bent L-shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,871 to Hsech-Pen discloses a self-restoring windmill including a plurality of fan blade units pivotally mounted in a central, vertical transmission shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,821 to Clancy discloses a windmill blade featuring spring biased weight members for enhancing blade response to the prevailing wind direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,633 to Tassen discloses a windmill blade stalling and speed control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,790 to Eggert, Jr. discloses a blade structure for use in a windmill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,929 to Allison discloses a blade for windmill.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,816 to Sweeney et al. discloses a windmill blade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a windmill blade with booster members for increasing the speed that the windmill circulates.
In this respect, the windmill blade with booster members according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the speed that the windmill circulates.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved windmill blade with booster members which can be used for increasing the speed that the windmill circulates. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.